As electronic devices have become smaller and more lightweight in recent years, various light emitting devices (light emitting diodes), light receiving devices (CCD), and other such semiconductor packages installed in these have been developed to be smaller in size. These semiconductor packages have a structure in which, for example, a light emitting element, a light receiving element, or another such semiconductor package is joined and mounted on a mounting board having a pair of wiring patterns formed on insulated boards, and wires or the like are used to electrically connect the semiconductor package with the wiring patterns. These are installed in various devices, such as backlights for liquid crystal display devices.
When a semiconductor package used in such applications or the like is mounted on a mounting board, in particular the light emitting face or the incident face of a surface emitting or surface incident type of semiconductor package or the like must be mounted so that this face is horizontal and there is no misalignment to the mounting board surface.
In view of this, when a semiconductor device equipped with a convex bump electrode on its lower face is surface mounted, a ring-shaped recess is formed in the wiring on the mounting board side to match the shape of the convex bump electrode, and the convex and concave shapes are aligned and joined to produce a semiconductor device (see JP-2008-53423-A, for example). With the semiconductor device disclosed in JP-2008-53423-A, reflowed solder is puddled in the wiring recess, which takes up any variance in the amount of solder between the bump electrode and the wiring, and results in a more accurate solder joint in the semiconductor device.
Also, a mounting board in which a mounted part can be accurately soldered to the specified location by varying the shape of the wiring of the mounting board, for example, has been proposed (see JP-2006-303388-A, for example).